Apaixonada, eu?
by Daphne'C
Summary: Uma garota normal que ajuda a sua amiga a conquistar um carinha, tudo isso por internet. Não vou contar muito se não acaba a graça... Leiam aí! Façam uma ficwriter feliz! :


Apaixonada, eu

Apaixonada, eu?

Autora: Lays Coutinho Vale e Silva

**Legenda**

-fala-

como se fosse atos realizados pessoalmente

"_pensamento dos personagens_"

(comentários da autora)

Capítulo 1: Me ajuda?

-Liah!

-Diz Any

-Lembra aquele cara que eu te falei, do orkut e talz?

-O tal Luke? Lembro sim. O que tem ele?

-Err... Me ajuda?

-Claro! (:

Any era a melhor amiga de Liah. Any tinha conhecido Luke pela internet e se apaixonou pelo garoto. Liah como uma boa amiga que era, se encarregou de ajudar a amiga a conquistar o rapaz.  
As duas garotas tinham 15 anos e Luke 16.

-Tudo bem Liah, vou te mandar o link do orkut dele e você adiciona.

-Ok!

As amigas estavam em um parque, mas Liah já tinha voltado pra casa. Estava ligando o computador enquanto ouvia sua mãe berrar alguma coisa do tipo "Você vive pendurada nesse compuador!" e "Você vai ficar louca". Entrou no MSN e logo Any veio falar com ela.

- Any diz:

TEEEEEEESTA -'

**Liah**diz:

Oii. Manda o profile do cara

- Any diz:

Ta.  
aqui, ele ta on -

**Liah**diz:

Blz, já adicionei ele, só esperar agora...

Luke:

Ta adicionada.

Você é amiga da Any não é?

Liah:

Sim, ela me falou muito de vc e me passou seu profile pra te add...

Luke:

Ah Blz. Amiga da Any é minha amiga também (Y)

Tudo bem?

Liah:

Ótima e você?

Liah e Luke começaram a conversar

**Liah**diz:

AAh ele é legal, eu deixo vc namorar ele p

- Any diz:

Ai meu Deus, é cada uma que me aparece... Mas pelo menos vc vai ajudar.

Os três estavam de férias, Any queria namorar Luke então nenhum dos três desgrudava do computador.

Faziam três dias que Liah conversava com Luke, ele era aquelas pessoas fáceis de conversar, puxava assunto e tal. Any fez uma conversa com os três.

- Any diz:

Proonto :D

**Luke.**Diz:

Opa ;)

**Liah**diz:

D

- Any diz:

Luuuukee -

**Luke. **Diz:

Diz amore

- Any diz:

A Liah não é legal??

**Luke. **Diz:

É sim. Só podia ser amiga da Any XD

**Liah**diz:

Oaiusoaiusoaiusoiauoa' Oh yeah, baby 8)

Conversaram por uma hora e meia, Any sempre querendo fazer Luke notar que ela gostava dele e ele não percebia, até a chamava de amore mas, não era no sentido que Any realmente queria.

**Liah**diz:

Véi, por que vocês não namoram?

Liah ficou pensando que Any ia mataar ela. Realmente foi isso que quase aconteceu. Any chamou Liah em outra conversa.

- Any diz:

VOCÊ É DESPRENDIDA ASSIM DA VIDA POR ESPORTE MESMO OU É FALTA DE OPÇÃO? TÁ AFIM DE MORRER TESTA GIGANTE?

**Liah**diz:

Ele nem repondeu ainda véi

**Luke. **Diz:

Ah, a Any não gosta de mim.além de que tem a distancia, o medo de levar um fora e talz.

**Liah**diz:

Maanda a distancia pra ponte que caiu véi, ela gosta de você e não vai te dar um tooco ok?

**Luke. **Diz:

Any ey te amo.namora comigo?

- Any diz:

Claro.eu te amo Luke -

**Luke. **Diz:

abraça e beija

- Any diz:

beija

**Liah**diz:

vomita e segura vela p

**Luke. **Diz:

Huahuhauhaua  
foi mal Liah, a gente não precisa fazer com você por perto

A gente promete se controlar

- Any diz:

É testa, a gente promete -

**Liah**diz:

Acho bom mesmo, galeera vou deixar os pombinhos curtirem a nooite, to indo nessa, alerta mãe-bolada ta piscando desesperadamente

Boa noite casal :

**Luke. **Diz:

Boa noite Liah (:

- Any diz:

Boa noite e obrigada amiga :

_**Liah está offline**_

Liah desligou o computador e foi dormir, toda feliz...

"_agora sim. Ta tudo ótimo. Acho que o Luke não vai mais um amigo de internet que eu converso um mês e depois para de falar comigo. Espero que dê tudo certo entre ele e a Any. Quem sabe um dia, nós duas não vamos pra cidade dele? Vou estar com a minha melhor amiga e com o meu melhor amigo, tem como achar ruim?"_

Logo Liah dormiu.  
Acordou no outro com uma pessoa em cima dela.

-acorda testa.

-o que foi Any?- perguntou com a voz mais sonolenta e igualzinho a voz do Tim Maia

-Vamos nos divertir ué! Por acaso viiro emo e não quer sair mais não? (galera nada contra os emos hein, minha melhor amiga é meio emo também, bejinhos pra quem ama franja e usar preto)

-Mas e o Luke?

-ele foi obrigado a sair com a mãe dele

-usoausoiuaoisuoiausoia

-Tanto faz. Levanta Tim Maia de saias, mexe esse corpo sonolento até o banheiro e toma banho rápido. Vamos no shopping

Liah levantou contragosto e foi tomar banho, enquanto Any ficou na cozinha conversando com a mãe da amiga.

-achei que você não ia acordar, sabe que horas são?-disse a mãe da garota

-Oito horas?

-foi oito horas a três horas atrás, são 11 horas!

-bem, se foi oito horas a três horas atrás, é mais do que comprovado que são onze horas

-odeio seu humor de manha Liah...

-eu sei, vou pro show do tom no festival de piadas

- ¬¬'

Any pegou um pão enfiou na boca enquanto Any quase morria de rir

-Aff testa você é a melhor véi

-eu sei, renato aragão que se cuide

- anda rápido humorista por 13 segundos, o filme vai começar já.

No cinema tinha um daqueles casais daqueles bem melosos, aquela coisa bem bubbalo de tutti-frutti com mel e açúcar.

-Liah, imagina eu e o Luke assim, igual eles estão agora -

Any, imagina eu como eu to aqui agora do lado de vocês, SEGURANDO VELA- gritou essa ultima parte.

-aff Liah...

Mas é isso que vai acontecrer, e o que passar disse é mentira. (:

Nem ligo, eis que um dia chegará meu príncipe num cavalo branco...

Acabado o filme, foram comer alguma coisa, quando tinham acabado de se levantar viram Betina, uma dessas patricinhas sem noção, que já havia sido a melhor amiga de Liah e Any, e que agora só sabia implicar com Liah, sem motivos óbvios, era só por esporte mesmo.

-só me faltava essa mesmo, sai do meu caminho Liah, essa testona sua ta obstruindo a minha visão.

- "_aff logo ela depois de comer, vou ter azia e má digestão"_

Oi pra você também Betina

-Aff pelo amor do sagrado coração de Jesus, para de sorrir assim,o brilho do seu aparelho ta me cegando

-_"eu sou pacífica e calma, ela não vai me tirar do sério... AAAHHH eu vou matar essa patricinha"  
_-Liah, felizmente eu tenho que me retirar da sua presença, to indo encontrar com o Eliot...

_- "eu não acredito que essa vagaba ta com o Eliot, cara que saco, nem gostar de alguém em paz eu posso mais"  
_nem sabia que vocês tavam namorando

-pois é, a gente ta...  
tchau testuda, aqui, vai fazer uma piastra nesse cabelo, ta horrível

-_"tchau sua barbie falsificada"_

Aff... tchau véi

-Li..liah, você ta bem?-disse Any

-não, cara eu gosto tanto de Eliot, véi que raiva dessa garota

-ah cara você não responde nenhuma procoçação dela Liah, você não pode ficar dando uma de pacificadora calma, tem que reagir...

-é eu sei, reagir...

**fim do capitulo 1**

e aí galera o que vocês acharam?

Me contem!!  
em breve capitulo 2 se essa fiz fizer sucesso

Bejinhos ;


End file.
